Sobre la declaración de Rukia
by QaramellTem
Summary: —¿Qué significa esto?. —Creí que yo no te gustaba. —Claro que no —Bufo. —, por eso me declaré —Suelto en tono sarcástico, mirando hacia otro lado, enojada. —Tú dijiste "Ayer estuve pensando en ti", yo dije "yo también" y luego dijiste "suelo pensar en tonterías muy a menudo". —¿Lo ves?


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Bleach no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Tite Kubo. La historia en cambio, sí es de mi autoría.

Ningún intento de lucro ni nada parecido.

* * *

Narración —y/o diálogo normal —.

**«» (En negritas)**: Indica flashback.

«Uh, Eh» : Citación

_«Uh, Eh» (En cursiva) :Pensamientos._

* * *

**Sobre la declaración de Rukia**

_**.:Capitulo Único:.**_

**Por ~QaramellTem**

* * *

Era el día.

Me había estado preparando mentalmente para este día, para ese lugar, ese momento, para ése, ése.. Ése.

Sacudí la cabeza con fuerza y me obligué a pensar claro nuevamente.

Ya había cavilado todas y cada una de las reacciones posibles del hombre que sólo solía tener dos: El ya conocido por muchos «¡¿Uh, Eh!?» y el ya conocido por otros tantísimos más; ceño fruncido.

De una forma u otra, ese ser que cualquiera podría considerar de lo más simple y, aunque sí un poco admirable por sus actos de valentía y estúpido y sensual cuerpo tallado por los mismísimos dioses que oh dios mío cómo ansiaba tocar.

Bofetada real.

—¡Auch! —Me quejé, mientras me sobaba la mejilla izquierda. —Rangiku..

—¿Qué? —Sorbió de su café humeante. —Me llamaste para hablarme de tu ..—Hizo comillas con los dedos. —.. "maravilloso" plan con el distraído de Kurosaki.

Ciertamente.

Carajo, ¿tan mal me tenía ese hombre?

—¿En qué me quedé? —Pregunté mientras trataba de recordar por mi cuenta.

—En la nada, justo allí.

—Me refiero a en qué parte del relato me quedé.

La castaña rodó los ojos y volvió a levantar su taza en vilo con esas uñas rosadas que yo adoraba.

—Rukia, sé perfectamente quién de las dos se graduó con honores y quién es la más inteligente de ambas, pero..

No me dejó decirle que qué tenía eso que ver y que se estaba subestimando.

—Yo estoy hablando —Suspiró como si la facción en mi cara expresaba lo que yo deseaba: Decirle mil cosas acerca de su belleza, inteligencia, audacia. —Olvídate por un momento de lo que dije antes, ¿quieres? Me pone de los nervios cada vez que tratas de darme una terapia. Comienzo a pensar que con las vueltas que le das a todo, efectivamente soy yo la que piensa más claro de ambas.

Me río y ella me acompaña.

—Enserio, mujer, que estás de una bipolaridad.

—Estoy emocionada, podría decirse.

—¿Por la cita con Kurosaki? —volvió a bufar, y a rodarme los ojos. —Él es el que debería estar emocionado por tener una cita contigo —Señala a la nada mientras lo dice.

Sólo me río.

—No sé bien qué le ves de maravilloso.

—¡N-No lo considero maravilloso! —Digo al borde de un infarto.

Por Chappy, ¿cuándo me volví una adolescente en modo no-hables-de-él-que-me-pone-nerviosa?

—Ya. Y yo no soy la chica más guapa que has visto.

Volvemos a reír.

—Rukia —Toma mis manos con las suyas. —, hemos sido amigas por un buen tiempo, ¿crees que no he dado cuenta de cómo le miras? —Me suelta. —¡Y ni hablar de cómo hablas de él! Podrás engañar a todos los demás, inclusive a él, pero no a tu buena amiga Rangiku Matsumoto.

Tenía razón. Como siempre cuando se trataba de mí.. Mejor dicho, de absolutamente todo lo tratable acerca de relaciones humanas.

—Ese idiota tiene suerte. Mira que para que te pongas emocionada y así, ya sabes, como tú no eres.. —Sonríe. —..Que se abra paso por tu fachada de mujer madura y todo. Es que ha de ser un buen tipo. O al menos eso crees.

—Es un buen tipo —Ahora soy yo la que se esconde en la bebida caliente, aunque con un aire elegante.

—¿Y es guapo? —Me mira maliciosa.

—Bastante, podría decirse. —Digo como tratando de no darle importancia al asunto.

—¿Y está bueno?

Después de ahogarme un poco con el café, y de alarmar a todos los presentes con mis tosidos, decido que esta mujer, probablemente fue la peor elección.

Va a matarme.

* * *

Le conté a Rangiku todo acerca de, por muy vergonzoso que suene, mi confesión. Ella me dio mil y un razones sobre por qué está mal que una mujer tenga que dar el primer paso y pasó lista de las diez mil cosas que pueden salir mal.

Que él no entienda. Que entienda y no me quiera. Que simplemente se vaya y me deje ahí, recogiendo los pedazos de mi corazón roto con la vana esperanza de que diga lo que quiero oír.

—Ésa es la peor —Me digo, al tiempo que me dejo caer sobre mi suave edredón de la cama.

Sin embargo, no hay tiempo para lamentaciones, porque a la par que miro el reloj, calculo que faltan 2 horas para mi encuentro con él.

¿Los consejos de Matsumoto?

1. No llegar temprano.

**«**—Parecería que estás desesperada.

—¿Y no lo estoy? —Digo en broma. —Según tú.

Se ríe.

—Sí, pero hay que mantener las apariencias. **»**

2. No llegar tarde.

**«**—¿Que no era que las chicas podemos llegar tarde? Con eso de hay que hacerse del rogar y tal.

—Sí, pero no tan —Retiene la palabra lo más que puede, agregándole muchas "a". —tarde. Es bueno hacerse la difícil, pero hay que demostrar que las chicas también somos puntuales. Además de que han quedado en una cita que decidirá el futuro de la relación. No hablamos de una primera cita.

—Es nuestra primera cita.

—Maldición. **»**

3. No hablar de lo que espero en una relación.

Creo que Rangiku me considera una novata en esto de las relaciones. Bien, sólo he tenido a Kaien Shiba y Renji Abarai de novios pero, eso es algo que cualquier chica sabrá, ¿no?

4. Y lo más importante, según palabras de la misma: No darle un beso y "ya está".

**«**—¿Cómo? —Cuestiono confundida.

—Te sorprendería el número de chicas que he conocido que creen que con besarse, o acostarse con él ha sido una declaración y una respuesta. No lo hagas. Pensará todo de ti, excepto claro, que le pides una relación seria.

—¡No planeo casarme con él! —Levantó la voz un poco sin darme cuenta.

—Ya, pero ya tienes tus 19 años, lo que significa algo más que sólo salir cuando Byakuya te dé permiso y tomarse de las manos.

—Sólo hemos iniciado la universidad hace un año…

—El tiempo pasa rápido, preciosa. **»**

Me arreglo sólo un poco.

Visto de medias cafés, falda rosada, un abrigo amarillo y una bufanda rosa de Chappy*.

Cuando llego, Ichigo Kurosaki ya está esperándome.

—¿Esperaste demasiado? —Pregunto. No nerviosa. No desinteresada. Algo entre un tono amable y uno dulzón. Sonriendo.

—Algo —Responde, bajando la mirada para verme. —¿Qué quieres hacer primero?

Dentro de mí algo se remueve.

Él no está siendo de lo más encantador ni nada. Está siendo él mismo. Y yo ya siento que me muero.

¿Qué sería de mí si él no actuara con normalidad?

«_Gracias, supongo_»

—Patinar. ¿Tú no? —Alzó la mirada.

—Como quieras.

¿Cómo que «como quiera»? ¿Qué clase de respuesta es esa? ¿Es buena o es mala?

Me obligo a tranquilizarme.

Soy Rukia Kuchiki, no cualquier chiquilla enamorada.

Lo tomo de las manos con ambas mías.

—¡¿Uh, Eh!? —Es imposible no notar la confusión y sorpresa en su rostro.

Lo suelto de inmediato.

Patinamos sin incidentes.

Claro, hasta que vengo yo y pierdo el equilibrio.

Me sujeta de la muñeca hasta pegarme a él.

Río nerviosa.

Noto la tensión de su cuerpo.

_«__Él no quiere esto__ »_

_«__¿Le pongo nervioso? ¡Claro que no, Rukia! ¡Es Ichigo!__»_

Después de unos fuegos artificiales inesperados por la apertura de un nuevo parque de diversiones en alguna otra zona de la ciudad, decidimos sentarnos en una banca.

—Me he divertido mucho hoy. Gracias, Ichigo.

—De nada. Aunque aún falta algo por hacer, ¿no?

_«__¿Besarnos? ¿Quieres que nos besemos, Ichigo?__»_

—¿Sí? —Titubeo. —¿Cómo qué?

—No lo sé. Tú me has pedido acompañarte. ¿No deberías saber tú a que venías a este lado de la ciudad?

Entonces todo se viene abajo.

—¿Qué acaso no sabes aún a lo que hemos venido? —Me enfurezco de repente.

—No. Sólo me dijiste unas cuantas cosas sin sentido en la universidad. Nada más —Se rasca la nuca.

—¡Te dije lo que quería, y pensé que tú querías también al venir! —Le espeto.

Sin darme cuenta me he levantado y tengo los brazos firmes a los costados.

—¡Tal vez entendí mal! —Me repone, también alzando la voz.

—¿¡Por qué creí que entenderías esta vez?!

Entonces dijo «No funciona así..», con las manos detrás de la cabeza.

Supuse que hablaba de nosotros en una relación.

Cabizbaja, decepcionada y con las lágrimas a punto de derramarse le extendí una mano, tratando de tomar la suya. Sentí su cuerpo tensarse por el contacto.

—Lo logré —Levanté mi rostro para verlo, mientras mis ojos se empañaban por las lágrimas que no pude contener. —Esto —Alcé la unión de nuestras muñecas. —Esto era lo único que yo quería que hicieras. No espero que vengas y me digas que me amas, ¡por dios! ni yo podría decirlo.. ¿No lo ves? Lo único que yo quería era estar contigo, sin ser una molestia...

—Me gustas —Se agachó. Abrí mis ojos como platos al sentir la presión de sus labios contra los míos. —Mucho —Susurró en mi oído.

Lo aparte con ambas manos.

—¿Qué significa esto?

—Creí que yo no te gustaba.

—Claro que no —Bufo. —, por eso me declaré —Suelto en tono sarcástico, mirando hacia otro lado, enojada.

—¿Uh? Fui yo quien se declaró.

—No, fui yo.

—Tú dijiste «Ayer estuve pensando en ti », yo dije «yo también » y luego dijiste «suelo pensar en tonterías muy a menudo ».

—¿Lo ves?

—Dije «yo también » refiriéndome a que había pensado en ti.

—Lo siento, así no se entendió.

—Sí funcionas.

—¿De qué carajos hablas?

—Cállate un momento y bésame, ¿quieres?

* * *

**«**—Ayer estuve pensando en ti.

—Yo también.

«_..en ti_»

—Suelo pensar en tonterías muy a menudo —Sonríe.

—Enana —Fingí rasparle la cabeza. Ella quita mi mano y me da un ligero golpe en el hombro. —Qué infantil…

—Tú siempre sacas lo peor de mí.

—¿Es eso un cumplido?

Ella vuelve a sonreír.

—Tómalo como gustes.

Silencio.

—Quería saber si me acompañarías por la tarde.

«_A donde fuere_»

—Verificaré mi agenda.

_«__Claro. Algo que Ichigo diría.. algo que yo no quiero decir, pero debo decir__»_

—Sí o no, Kurosaki.

—Sí —Respondo.

—Esto no va a ser como siempre, ¿sabes?

—¿Qué cambiaría?

—Si vas, significa que estás aceptándome.

—¿A qué te…?

Me besa en la mejilla antes de formular la pregunta.

—Te veo por la tarde. —Dice, y se va por ahí. **»**

* * *

*Ropa que usó Rukia en el capítulo 342 del anime: Gracias.

Las últimas líneas es el recuerdo de Ichigo acerca de "la declaración" de Rukia, ese mismo día, a medio día, en la universidad.

**_¡Gracias por leer!_**


End file.
